SoRi
by Angel K.D
Summary: Little collection of one liners according to the alphabet. Mentionable ShounenAi, RxS, tiny SxK, and some angst. Enjoy! Rated for safety...


I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, I wrote this because I was bored (I was also babysitting with no TV OR internet! xsobbingx) Read and review!

Assume

Riku never assumed Sora forgave him.

Beat

They still spared once in a while, but never to beat one another. It was only for fun.

Cry

Riku never cried in front of Sora. That's why it was such a surprise that the silver-haired male broke down and hugged his friend's waist tightly-tears sliding down his cheeks.

Dry

It seemed that every year on the day of the first season's rain, they found the same tree to hide under and keep dry.

Eclipse

He used to completely eclipse him, but now Riku stood side by side with Sora.

Frog

Sora loved frogs. They were the first animals he'd discovered with Riku, and from then on when that time came they would sit by the pond in his backyard in comfortable silence, watching them hop around.

Gold

To Sora, silver was sacred. It was a reminder of something-someone-precious that'd he'd lost long ago in battle. He gave Kairi a gold ring on their wedding day, while he fingered a faded silver one in his pocket at the reception.

Hate

Even in a fight to the death, theirs was a very thin line between love and hate.

Ignore

Once she stepped foot on their island, into their life, he ceased to exist. One day he would figure out how to make Sora stop ignoring him.

Jeans

Sora wore jeans nearly every day now, but Riku always thought he looked best in _his_ jeans.

Kind

He always knew that Sora's kindness made the boy so much better than himself.

Lure

Sometimes when the brunet looked at him just so, Riku got the strange feeling like he was the moth to those sapphire flames.

Make

Clothes don't make the man; the man makes the clothes. Sora never really knew what that saying meant until he saw his best friend in his new military uniform.

No

It was such a simple thing. A one-word answer to the age-old question: Do you love me too? He never thought he'd ever hear such a negative word come from Sora's mouth.

Obvious

His girlfriend didn't know. His mother didn't know. Even his sister, whom he'd trusted with every-okay, obviously not every-secret since he was six, didn't know. The topper was that his best friend didn't know. But his friend was part of the secret. Honestly, Sora thought it'd be obvious by now.

Pry

Everyone attempted to pry into his personal thoughts and feelings. They always asked him what he was thinking, if he still wanted the darkness, etc. Only one person didn't question it, and Riku was grateful for that.

Quote

He quoted Riku's final words in his head. Quote, "Goodbye my soul." Unquote.

Rise

Every time Sora falls to his knees, he rises as soon as he is able. After all, it's not about how many hits you take; it's about how many times you rise after each hit knocks you down.

Sin

When the world was dark and no one was there to distract him, Riku remembered the blood on his hands.

Time

Keyblades and their masters came and went, though never were there two who remained so close to each other as they did.

Underhanded

Wearing short skirts and tank tops like Kairi is underhanded in Riku's opinion, but he never complains to long because she didn't win anyway.

Vertical

The vertical arc of Sora's blade completed its downward descent. The fight with his once-childhood friend was over.

Wonder

All his friend wanted was to leave this island. Now that they had, they'd lost each other. All Sora wanted was to have him back. He wondered what Riku desired most.

X

Equations of the yaoi fangirl:

(a) Sora, (b) Riku, (c) Kairi, (x) ?

(a + b + c -x) The Kingdom Hearts story you already know.

(a + c -x) What they want you to believe without them actually saying it.

(b + c -x) Is NEVER going to happen while yaoi fangirls live and breath.

(a + b) Equals X (everything that is hot and good and just plain common sense xwinkwinkx)

Yell

Riku never wanted to believe that he was…that way. He never wanted to believe that it was his friend he wanted. He wanted to deny it all. But his personal epiphany came during that final battle with Xemnas, when he heard Sora yell his name just as a great pain pierced his side. Riku knew then-come hell or high water-he would make Sora scream his name again.

Zone

He'd chosen this club because it had the best reputation, the best rooms, and because Sora wanted to go. The crowd around them pulsed with erotic life as they gravitated towards each other and slipped into the zone.

Okay, that was spur of the moment, challenge yourself writing there. Yes, I did make a reference to a song: "Quote" by Blue Evans I believe. Pretty much took each letter of the alphabet and came up with a themed, short paragraph quickly, rarely erasing anything I wrote unless it sucked major. I will go back to make sure that it all makes sense for you guys, and although the ending was a little weak, I hope to hear from you guys on how it was. Thanks.

Also, I know that I've stepped away from all that is yaoi or shounen-ai and yet write and post this piece, so if you have a question about that please look at my profile for explanation. Peace!


End file.
